


A Friend in Need

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo + Kun [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Manchester City, Oral Sex, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for this prompt at the <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6176224#t6176224%20">kink meme</a>: "Kun comforts Leo after his missed penalty in the champions league."</p>
<p>"Anyone would think that your team lost the game," Kun eventually says, the words echoing slightly through the empty room. He walks closer until he's only a few feet away from the other man.</p>
<p>Leo finally moves, fingers scratching through his hair before he lifts his head to meet Kun's gaze. His eyes are dry, not even red rimmed, but he still stares at Kun dully. "May as well have," he says hoarsely, looking as though the weight of the world rests on his shoulders.</p>
<p>And in the football world, perhaps it does.</p>
<p>92 minutes of brilliance, but 1 minute of being human--and that 1 minute is how they'll remember his performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the Champions League match between Barcelona and Manchester City on February 24, 2015. Luis Suárez scored twice for Barcelona, while Sergio Agüero scored Manchester City's only goal. Lionel Messi had a spectacular game, but missed a penalty kick in the last few minutes.

Kun peeks around the corner. The press have long since headed for the exits, hoping to catch the players as they leave the complex. But Kun has to double check, because the last thing he wants is this splashed all over tomorrow's news. Thankfully the hallway is empty. He quickly ducks into the doorway and comes face to face with Neymar and Masche, dressed in Barcelona's travel hoodies and warm up pants. 

Neymar looks at him, surprised, and raises an eyebrow as he fiddles with the brim of his hat. Masche, on the other hand looks at him knowingly. He crosses his arms though, and continues to block the entrance to the room. 

Kun can't help the guilty look that steals across his face. He had promised himself after being in Barcelona for Valentine's Day that he wouldn't be doing this after the game... but he knows he's needed. He scuffs his sneakers a little on the floor, before smiling up at Masche. "Can I...?" he asks, gesturing towards the door. 

They all know who's waiting behind it.

Masche shakes his head a little, ruefully, but moves to let Kun pass. Neymar starts to protest, "What?! I'm not allowed and he is? Why does he get to--," but Masche just shushes him. 

Kun nods in thanks. "Give me 20," he says, smiling as he heads past them.

Masche looks at his watch. "You have 15," he calls over his shoulder. "After that we really need to be on the bus." Neymar pokes at Masche, tugging on the string of his red hoodie and continues to complain, but Kun has ceased listening. 

Kun's steps are quiet as he plods further into the silent locker room. He doesn't have to walk far until he's faced with the reason for this visit.

Leo.

The best player in the world.

Perhaps the best in the history of the sport.

And Kun's dearest friend.

Leo sits fully dressed in an outfit that matches his teammates' on one of the long, uncomfortable benches. He slumps over miserably, elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands. His shoulders aren't wracked with sobs, nor are any mournful cries escaping from his mouth. 

But he's still the perfect picture of defeat.

Kun sighs loudly.

Leo doesn't look up.

"Anyone would think that your team lost the game," Kun eventually says, the words echoing slightly through the empty room. He walks closer until he's only a few feet away from the other man.

Leo finally moves, fingers scratching through his hair before he lifts his head to meet Kun's gaze. His eyes are dry, not even red rimmed, but he still stares at Kun dully. "May as well have," he says hoarsely, looking as though the weight of the world rests on his shoulders.

And in the football world, perhaps it does.

92 minutes of brilliance, but 1 minute of being human--and that 1 minute is how they'll remember his performance.

Kun sometimes has moments where he wishes he were in Leo's place, but seeing Leo torture himself over this missed penalty, Kun has to remind himself that Leo's life is anything but easy. Because yes, Manchester City's loss will be headlines, but Leo's miss will be too--and likely for weeks to come.

Kun takes the last few steps to Leo, stepping between his spread knees. "If anything," he says, carding his hands through Leo's hair gently, "you should be comforting me." Leo shakes his head, but presses his face against Kun's stomach and wraps his arms tightly around Kun's waist. Kun continues to run his hands through Leo's hair, amusing himself by twisting it into something that resembles a mohawk.

Leo stays quiet, not that Kun really expected an answer, and simply clings to Kun's waist, soaking up the heat radiating from his body. Leo's fingers are clenched tightly in Kun's shirt, holding on so tightly that Kun fears for his circulation. 

"I understand," Kun rambles on, hands traveling from Leo's hair to his neck, thumbing the soft skin comfortingly. "You're devastated that Suárez is stealing all your glory. Don't worry though, he'll bite somebody else soon and they'll get rid of him, and then you'll be back to being the best at Barcelona." Leo huffs a little underneath his hands, so Kun continues. "Yes, only a matter of time now." 

Kun runs his hands down to Leo's shoulders, smiling. "I think I saw him eyeing Neymar's neck, actually. I'd actively encourage that if I were you." His hands continue to rub soothingly over Leo's back.

Leo laughs softly. "You're so mean," he rumbles into Kun's stomach. "Luis is really a nice guy." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Kun's shirt. "Ney is too, you know."

Kun makes a face, knowing Leo can't see it. But he counts Leo's response as progress, so he can't help smiling again. His hands travel down behind him to where Leo's are clenched in his shirt, and he carefully pries them open to link their fingers. "You would know better than I would," he says, making sure Leo knows he's only humoring him.

Kun pulls away from Leo, still holding his hands, and Leo is forced to sit up and look at him again. "Aren't you going to congratulate me on my goal," Kun asks quietly, because sometimes he has to remind Leo that it's not all about him. 

Leo looks chagrined. "Of course," he murmurs. "It was wonderful, as always." His dark eyes are still pained, but they study Kun fondly. "I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier." He squeezes Kun's hands in apology.

Kun shakes his head and sighs. "Ah, I can't even be mad at you right now," he says, looking down at Leo. "Not when you look at me like that." He smiles, mentally calculating how much time he has before Masche and Neymar come storming in.

Leo is startled as Kun drops to the ground in front of him. "What are you doing? Kun, no, your knee--" he says, hands going to Kun's shoulders as he tries to pull the other man up.

"My knee's fine," Kun says dismissively. "I've decided you need to be cheered up a little more." He lowers his voice, grinning. "And I know just the way to do it." He reaches out and tugs the zipper down on Leo's sweatshirt. "We'll have to be quick," he says, pushing the material off of Leo's shoulders and letting the sweatshirt fall to the ground behind them. 

Leo watches him with wide eyes, blushing furiously. "Here?" he asks, looking over Kun's shoulder. "Ney and Masche are just outside." But despite his words, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and it joins the sweatshirt on the floor. He shivers as the cool air brushes over his skin.

Kun reaches for Leo's waistband. "Then you're going to have to be quiet," he says, eyes glinting as he licks his lips. "Up," he says, and pulls Leo's pants and underwear down to his ankles as the other man holds on to the bench and wiggles his hips.

Leo sits bare assed as he starts breathing heavily, cock hardening rapidly. He reaches for Kun's shirt, and begins pull it up over Kun's chest, but Kun grabs his wrist and shakes his head. "But... what about you?" Leo asks, confused.

Kun smiles. "Oh no, Leo," he says, his fingers trailing over the inside of Leo's thighs. "This is about you. It's all about you." He scrapes his fingernails against the sensitive skin and then follows them with his mouth. He presses on Leo's knee and then drops gentle open mouthed kisses on his inner thigh, flicking his eyes upwards and watching Leo shudder. 

Leo moans and reaches for him, trying to pull Kun's mouth to his. 

And at another time Kun would let him. Would let Leo plunder his mouth, pressing their bodies together as the heat built between them. 

But there's no time. 

Not today.

And Kun pushes against Leo's chest to keep him in place. His other hand squeezes Leo's hip warningly. He lets his eyes fall almost all the way closed, looking up at Leo through his lashes as he breathes hotly over Leo's cock. His tongue laps at the tip teasingly, and then a little firmer as Leo groans.

Leo's hands cradle Kun's head as Kun slowly closes his lips over Leo and begins to bob his head up and down. "Oh!" Leo gets out, squeezing his eyes shut as Kun's hot mouth sucks vigorously. The cry echoes loudly throughout the locker room and Leo immediately bites his lip to prevent more from escaping.

Kun's hands sneak under Leo's thighs and around to cup the firm globes of his ass. He squeezes the pale skin gently, reveling in the sighs and gasps that Leo continues to make. His mouth continues to bob up and down on Leo's cock, tongue twirling as he slurps messily. 

The floor is hard under Kun's knees, and despite what he said before to Leo, his knee is starting to ache a little. But he doesn't stop, continues sucking Leo, trying to ignore the little voice inside his head that says Masche only gave him 15 minutes and that time is up. Leo is close anyway, his moans getting breathier as his fingers tug on Kun's hair. He was already high strung, desperate for some sort of release. 

And Kun is willing to provide it. 

All of the stress of the match, the pain of missing, the fear of the consequences--all of it is disappearing under Kun's mouth and hands.

Leo finally tightens under Kun, his thighs tensing as his mouth falls open in ecstasy. He shouts Kun's name, spilling down Kun's throat while the other man swallows it all down. He trembles afterwards, fingers twitching and sweat dripping down his forehead. He clings to Kun, exhausted, as Kun lets his cock slip from his mouth and draws the clothing back up his legs.

"Kun," Leo says again, brokenly, this time in barely a whisper, as he struggles to calm his racing heart. He pulls at Kun again, and this time Kun goes willingly. 

Kun straddles Leo on the bench, groaning as his knee protests. Leo's arms wrap around his back, holding him tightly. Kun's cock is hard between their bellies, but he knows there's no time. He frames Leo's face with his hands and kisses him gently, lovingly. Leo deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding against Kun's as he tries to say everything with the kiss--everything that he has trouble saying aloud.

Their lips part as they both fight for air, chests heaving in unison. Kun presses his forehead against Leo's, and his hands rest on the other man's neck. 

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. 

A knocking on the door startles them, and Kun sighs. Leo lets go of him and Kun carefully climbs to his feet. His knee has stiffened up, but he's careful to hide it. He's sure he just needs a long soak in the tub. Then his cock throbs between his legs. Okay he needs a cold shower, followed by a long soak in the tub.

Leo pulls his shirt back on, ignoring that now it sticks to his sweaty skin. His hoodie he tosses over his shoulder. He looks at Kun and throws his arms around him for a moment more. Then he smiles and brushes his lips against Kun's one last time. "Thank you," he says, cheeks still flushed. But his eyes have brightened, and he doesn't look like he's carrying the weight of the world anymore.

The two of them open the door just as Masche's fist comes up to bang again. Masche smirks, scanning them quickly. "About time," he says. "We really have to go." 

Neymar just looks confused, playing with an earbud dangling from his ear. He slings an arm around Leo and starts dragging him towards the exit, chattering a mile a minute. Leo goes placidly, but his eyes meet Kun's and he smiles right before they turn the corner and disappear from sight.

Kun knows he's grinning like a fool, but only Masche's there to witness it so he doesn't care. The defender is still smirking. "I'd ask now it went," Masche says, "but, well, I'm pretty sure I know already." He puts his hands in his pockets. "In all seriousness, though," he continues, "I'm glad you were here. You know how he is. So, thanks." He looks at his watch again. "Gotta go, Lucho's going to be pissed." 

Kun reaches out to kiss him goodbye, but Masche stops him. "Kun, I know where that mouth has been!" he says laughing as he backs away. They settle for waving, and Kun watches as Masche heads off after Leo and Neymar, still laughing as he turns the corner.

Kun shakes his head as he stands alone in the hallway. It's quiet now, without anyone else around him. He slowly starts to walk back the way he came, thinking. 

His team lost the game. 

His knee is killing him. 

And his cock is beyond hard. 

He should feel terrible. But he doesn't. Despite everything, he feels content. Because he knows that Leo needed him. And Kun was there for him. 

And really, in the end, that's all that matters.


End file.
